Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which can obtain position information and direction information.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, using digital cameras provided with an accessory, such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver or an electronic compass, for example, position information indicating a shooting position and direction information indicating a shooting direction are added to picked-up images. These kinds of information can be obtained by communicating with the accessory during shooting of an image. However, for example, in the case where multiple images are picked up in a short time period as in a continuous shooting operation, the load on a controller is heavy compared with the case where one image is picked up as in a single shooting operation. Therefore, it is not desirable to perform a process which increases the load, such as communication with an accessory, during a continuous shooting operation.
For example, in PTL 1, the load during a continuous shooting operation is reduced by stopping measurement of a position using the GPS during the continuous shooting operation.